


Wanting Another Kiss

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Revelations, Rick figures out what he really wants, Rick what are you doing?, Rickyl, Spoilers from S6/Ep05, What the fuck are you doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short ficlet contains spoilers from S6/E5.  Don't read if you haven't watched.  If you have watched... you may need to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting Another Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have been traumatized by the awkward Jessick kiss and couldn't go to bed until I fixed it. So here's a tiny little unbeta'd ficlet to make myself feel better.

She was beautiful. Long blonde hair and a sweet smile. Slim and pretty. She was already a mother with children of her own. She’d be so good with Judy and with Carl. She was strong and smart. She was everything Rick should want. As he took another step closer, he noticed her soft lips and flawless skin. Her eyes glistened with a mixture of fear, sadness and determination. And she believed in him. Rick could feel it. She believed in him.

“It’s Glenn, we don’t know if he’s still out there. And Daryl. Sasha. Abraham. I wanted them back by now,” Rick said.

She responded, but Rick barely let her words register, his voice still aching from the names of his missing family members, each one hitching in his throat before he spoke them.

Rick was hurting. Jessie was hurting. And she was right there and isn’t this what’s supposed to be? Boy meets girl? Boy falls in love with girl? The dead rise and try to kill boy and girl? Rick was supposed to kiss her. She was afraid. She needed him and he needed to comfort her. He always had the need to comfort, console and give of himself. So he stepped closer and she tilted her head, the universal sign for “it’s ok to kiss me.” And he did. Because he was supposed to. It was how things worked. 

Her lips were soft and smooth, cool against the heat of his own. The side of her face felt fragile in his hand but he tried. He tried to want her. To want this kiss with her. But she was not familiar, not comfortable. She didn’t have the same strength and the same hard edges and roughness that Rick has been wanting. 

Daryl. That was all his mind was filled with. This should be Daryl in his arms. Should be Daryl back behind these fucking walls. SAFE. Back by Rick’s side where he’s always supposed to be. It was dark. Where was he? 

Jessie slid her arms around Rick’s back and he tried. He tried to want them, delicate and careful and loose around his back. They weren’t the strong arms that had pulled Rick back from the brink of death a thousand times. Her body against his was not the same warmth of Daryl’s, a body he was familiar with from sleeping beside during winters on the run. Daryl was always warm, broad and thick across the shoulders. Comfortable along Rick’s body as they slept, fitting together like pieces to an easy puzzle. He felt right laying beside Daryl at night under the guise of warmth and safety. And Rick suddenly realized that it would be just as right to have him like this. Lips on his lips, Daryl’s arms wrapped tight around him, Rick’s hand soft against his cheek. Fingers tangling into his mop of hair. 

Rick pulled out of the kiss and backed away. “I’m sorry. This isn’t right,” he said softly.

“It’s ok, Rick. I want… this,” Jessie whispered. 

Rick shook his head. “I’m sorry. This wasn’t fair to you.” 

He walked aimlessly out of the garage, his heart aching more than it was just moments ago at the sound of Daryl’s name on his tongue, because now he knew more than ever what he wanted. And the archer was gone. And if he never came back he’d never know. He’d never know that Rick was in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one that wants to pretend this??


End file.
